The Allspark Goddess (HIATUS UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE)
by GirlWhoLovesAnime
Summary: The Allspark, its power thought to have been lost forever with its destruction. That isn't true. The Allspark cannot be destroyed, Only be reborn. As fate would have it, a young woman becomes the Allspark Goddess: A being destined to save the Autobot race. Will she follow her destiny, or become corrupted by darkness?
1. Chapter 1: Awakening

The Allspark Goddess

The Allspark, its power thought to have been lost forever with its destruction. That isn't true. The Allspark cannot be destroyed, Only be reborn. As fate would have it, a young woman becomes the Allspark Goddess: A being destined to save the Autobot race. Will she follow her destiny, or become corrupted by darkness?

Author's Note: Yay! Another Transformers fanfic! This one I had in my head for a while now and had to write it. It'll have some pairings in them. Which is why it's rated M just in case. Enjoy the story! This takes place a year after the events of ROTF. Again ignoring DOTM.

Disclaimer: Transformers belongs to Hasbro. If I'd own them, then Ironhide wouldn't had to die in DOTM!

Chapter 1: Awakening

 _~Legend states that if the Allspark ceased to exist, it would be reborn in a new vessel. But this can't be any ordanary vessel, it has to be one of a pure heart and a sound mind. Once the Allspark's new body is chosen, it will fuse with the existing soul and become immortal once again...~_

 _BUZZ! BUZZ! BUZZ! BUZZ!_

A loud buzzing noise filled the room as a hand came from under the bedsheets and slapped the source of the sound. Next thing that was heard was a crash as the thing fell to the floor. A young woman groaned as she got up and yawned. She lazily got out of bed and picked up the alarm clock, looking at the time.

"Ugh... Only 8:00am? Too early..."

She only had an hour to get ready for work and thought about calling in sick just so she can sleep in all day, but thought against it. She worked at a Starbucks in Downtown Tranquility and the pay was good. "Might as well get ready then..." She went to her bathroom and took a shower, brushed her teeth, then got dressed in her uniform. She looked at herself in the mirror and brushed her hair. It was pure white with long streeks of red in it. Her skin is a light brown color except on her bellybutton where her birthmark is. It was light pinkish in color and in the shape of a dewdrop. She had curves that would make the goddess Aphrodite jealous. Her size 45 DDD breasts, medium waist, and long curvy legs would make any woman jealous and make men gawk at her. Her eyes were strange though, they're a royal purple. She stared at her eyes and chuckled bitterly.

"Another day for people to stare at ya... I wish I wasn't born with this eye color..."

The girl put her hair in a ponytail, grabbed her keys, and headed out the door to her car, a black 2003 Mustang she got from her mother's boyfriend for her 21st birthday. It was a little ragged but it worked well. She loved sportscars so to her it was a blessing to have it. She got in and started it up but noticed that the engine stuttered as it shut off. "Come on now not today..." She started it up again and slowly the car engine growled to life. "That's a good Mustang. Now let's go to work." She drove down the street towards Downtown Tranquility. The streets were empty so she sped on the highway. One thing she loved more than sportscars was going fast in them. It gave her a thrill that she wished would last forever. Pulling up in the parking lot, she parked her car and got out, only to be jumped on by her co-worker.

"Hey Alexandria! Goood morning to ya!"

With a grunt she pushed her crazy friend off and locked her car. She turned to glare at her friend, who just laughed at her expression. "What's up with you today girl?"

"How many times have I told you to not call me that Mimi? You know I hate that."

She turned to enter the Starbucks coffee shop with Mimi following. "Aw Saphira! You know I'm just playin'."

"Just don't call me that alright?"

"Fine, fine. Party pooper."

Saphira rolled her eyes at that comment and prepared the various coffee they were going to sell. The reason she hated being called Alexandria by her friend was because of her genetic mutation. She was born with something called Alexandria's Genesis: a mutation in her DNA caused her eyes to turn a royal purple at birth. Not only that, it caused her hair to be white as snow and her skin color to darken a little. People that are born with this are blessed with long years ahead of them, meaning they can live to be over 200 years old but not look a day over 40. Of course since the mutation is so rare being able to live that long is just a rumor. Saphira finished making the batches of coffee as Mimi unlocked the front entrance.

"Looks like we're going to be busy today. Hey Saphi? You wanna check out that new club after work?"

"Eh, I don't think so... Not a big fan of clubs."

"Come on girl! You need to get out more and not be cooped up in your apartment all the time. Who knows? Something exciting might happen!" Mimi looked at her friend with a big grin on her face. Saphira sighed and shook her head. "Oh alright... Who knows it might be fun."

"Yay! This will be a blast!" As soon as she said that ten people walked in and lined up to order. Saphira sighed again and put on her happy face as she took their orders. _(Yeah... a real blast.)_

It was around 7:00pm when the girls got off work and headed to Saphira's place. They got dressed for their night on the town. Mimi was wearing a blue sparkled tank-top that revealed her cleavage and a pink mini-skirt. She wore matching high heels and had her black hair down. Mimi wore red lipstick and put on a little perfume too. Saphira coughed and poked her arm. "Why are you wearing so much perfume?"

"Oh? Well I'm trying to get myself a sexy hunk tonight. People Magazine said this kind of perfume has a hidden ingrediant that attracts men to women like cats to catnip."

"And you believe that crap?" she asked.

"I believe in luck so yeah." She looked at Saphira and smirked. "That's what you're wearing?"

"What? I like it." Saphira was wearing a red sleeveless top with three black buttons on it. It was short enough so her bellybutton was shown and had a open slit in the back that revealed part of her bra. (Her bra zips up in the front so she wouldn't worry about it being exposed in the back.) She wore black bell-bottom jeans that had rinestones embedded on the sides along with some white dress shoes. Her hair was also down and not pinned up like it usually was. She wore some lip gloss and her favorite butterfly earrings. She looked at herself in the mirror and shrugged. "What's wrong with this outfit?"

"Nothing. It shows off those sexy curves of yours. Hehe. Maybe you'll get lucky tonight huh?"

Saphira chuckled and sprayed a little of her own perfume on herself. "I'm not interested in men who only want one thing Mimi. I want a man that treats me like a person instead of just some sex toy to fuck with over and over. Know what I mean?"

Mimi shrugged and looked in the mirror, checking herself out. "Yeah, I know what you mean. You want to be Cinderella to some Prince Charming. Ha! Good luck finding one of those because as soon as those men at the club see you all they going to be thinkin' is how to tap that b-double O-T-Y." She snickered when Saphira lightly punched her arm. "Oh very funny." Mimi snickered again when she noticed the necklace Saphira was wearing. "Hey, what is this?"

"Hm? Oh, just something I found when I was at Mission City last week. Cool huh?"

"It has strange symbols on it, and it looks like it glows a little."

Saphira gently rubbed her thumb over the stone that connected to her necklace. "That's why I have it. It has a mysterious quality to it. Like it's not from this Earth you know?." Mimi chuckled and shook her head. "You and your weird rocks. Come on, lets go already."

The girls got in the car and drove off to Mystic Stars, a new club that opened up a week ago in Downtown Tranquility. They parked the car and got out. Once they got inside the girls looked around. "Oooh! This place is bangin'!"

"Kind of crowded though." The girls ordered some drinks and after they drunk them Mimi went to the dance floor. "Hey! I see this cutie over there winking at me! Ima' introduce myself. Hehe!"

"So you're gonna ditch me here?"

"Yup! Go find a man Saphi! I see one over there by the bar starin' at you!" And with that she winked and walked off to dance. Saphira sighed and looked at the bar, seeing a man with jet black hair and reddish brown eyes staring at her. He wore a grey T-Shirt with baggy blue jeans. He kept staring at her in a odd way which made her nervous. _(Okay... Why the hell is he staring at me?)_ She tried ignoring the man by turning around in her chair but still felt his eyes bore in the back of her head. She groaned and stood up, deciding to walk over to him and ask why he was staring at her.

"Excuse me? But I couldn't help but notice you staring at me. Not to be rude but it's a little unerving."

"Oh, I'm sorry about that. It's just... You're so beautiful that I couldn't help it." The man held out his hand and smiled. "Name's Barry. Barry Cade."

Saphira took his hand and shook it. "I'm Saphira Dawson. Nice to meet you Barry."

Barry grinned and let go of her hand. He looked at her necklace and pointed to it. "That's a interesting necklace you have."

"Oh, this? Well thank you. It's kind of weird looking huh?"

"Not to me. I think it suits you. It has a radiant beauty coming off of it," He got closer to her and whispered the next part in her ear. "However it's nothing compared to yours." Saphira stepped back a little, a blush forming on her face. "Um... Thanks... I guess..." She felt embarresed to look at him so she looked on his arm, which had a strange cat-like tattoo on it. It was a deep purple color and looked evil in a way. "Um.. Interesting tattoo you got there. What is it? It looks like a cat."

Barry didn't even look at his arm and just kept staring at the woman in front of him. "Nope. Not a feline. It represents what me and my friends are fighting for."

Saphira looked up at him and could've sworn she saw his eyes flash red for a second there. "And what _are_ you and your friends fighting for?"

He smirked and traced a finger down her arm, making her shudder for a bit. She stared into his eyes which were now fully red. Something about this guy scared her. She never gets scared of men when they try to take advantage of her, hell she kicks their ass if they do. But this man... Frightened her. She needed to leave and go home. "Um... Listen Barry I'm gonna go find my friend-" She stopped mid-sentance as he gently rubbed his thumb over her cheek. He still had that smirk on his face which made her shudder a little. "Let's dance for a while."

"S-sure... Only for a bit."

They went on the dance floor and as they danced, Saphira glanced over at her friend who was having the time of her life. She felt Barry put his arm around her and she looked at his tattoo again. "Barry? You still haven't answered my question."

"Hm? I'm sorry, what question?"

"What are you and your friends fighting for?"

Barry chuckled and leaned in close to her ear. He whispered something that made the hair on the back of her neck stand on end. "You my Goddess. You possess something me and my friends want and it's you."

Saphira pushed him back and stared at him. Goddess? Her? She thought this guy was wacko and kept stepping backward, noticing his eyes glow a bright red and seemed to be glowing. Barry grinned evily and somehow was in front of her face. She didn't even have a chance to yelp as he put his arms around her.

"Let go of me Barry." She said in a threatning tone.

"I'm afraid I can't do that Saphira Dawson. You and that necklace are what I'm looking for. How about we go somewhere... Private?" He held her closer to him and inhaled her scent. Saphira had enough of this guy and forcefully pushed him backwards, making him fall to the floor. Saphira ran towards the front entrance of the club when a hand grabbed hers. She raised her fist ready to punch the man when she turned around and saw that it was only Mimi.

"Saphi where you going? And what's wrong?"

"Listen Mimi, I'm going home. I can't stay here anymore."

Mimi was surprised at how Saphira sounded. She sounded panicked and scared of something. But before she could ask she saw her necklace glow brightly. "Saphira your necklace!" The white-haired girl looked down and saw her necklace glowing brightly. Then it started to sink into her skin. Both girls didn't know what to think as strange markings covered her arms, legs, chest, and back as they started to glow a blue color. Saphira started panicking as Mimi was staring in shock.

"The fuck?! What the hell happened?!"

"Dude... Your necklace gave you instant tats! That is so cool!"

Mimi obiously was drinking too much and thought that was awesome to see, but not to Saphira, who glared at her. "Mimi! This isn't funny! Where did these markings come from!?" She felt someone grab her from behind and turned around, seeing Barry grab her. But his expression was one of hunger and lust. "You know girl... That hurt when you pushed me... Now let's have some fun..." Mimi, not realizing whats going on, laughed at them. "Oooh girl I knew you'd get a man! I'll leave you two alone!" She walked off laughing as Saphira felt him rub her back and touch her butt. She glared at the man behind her.

"Get the fuck off of me!"

She managed to punch him in the face, getting him to let go of her as she ran out through the front door. It was surprising that no one in the club noticed the strange markings all over her as she left the club. She ran in the back alley and inspected her body. The markings were the same as her necklace, which she noticed wasn't there anymore. _(What the hell is going on?!)_ She heard something behind her and saw Barry walking towards her. Something about that man scared her to death so she ran down the alley, not even thinking of going to her car. She saw a Saleen Mustang cop car parked behind the building and sighed in relief. "Oh thank God for a cop." She peered through the window and saw no one there. Before she had time to voice her concern Barry grabbed her and shoved her on the hood of the car. She started squirming and trying her best to get him off of her. "Let me go dammit! Let go!" He laughed and stared at her all the while grinning at her. "You think a cop will save you my Goddess?"

"Why do you keep calling me that?! Who the fuck are you?!"

He only grinned as he leaned down and licked the top part of her cleavage. "Someone that wants your power my Goddess... Just sit still and relax."

"FUCK OFF YOU BASTARD!" Saphira growled and tried her best to get him off of her, but he felt like a ton of bricks as she thrashed wildly. Suddenly the markings on her body glowed brightly as Barry was shoved off by an unknown force. He landed on the ground with a sickning crash. Saphira looked on to her shock as Barry fizzled out and disappeared. The Police Cruiser she was sitting on started up by itself and she quickly got off of it, only to see it transform in front of her eyes. A 16ft tall robotic being stood before her as it glared at her with it four eyes. Saphira was frozen in fear until it spoke in a familar voice.

"Now my Goddess... Are you going to come with me quietly? Or do I have to take you by force?"

Somehow finding the will to move, she screamed and ran off down the alleyway, the giant robot chasing after her.

"This is not happening! This is NOT happening! THIS IS NOT HAPPENING!"

...

"Sir! We're reciving a distress signal!"

A large robot with blue and red flames looked at his friend then at the screen. "Where is it coming from and is it an Autobot?"

The grey robot with vizor-like sunglasses looked at the screen and zoomed in on it. A red blip blinked, signaling the location of the distress call. "It's coming from Downtown Tranquility. But... I can't tell if it's an Autobot or not. Anyway I'm picking up strange readings from there. It's like the signal for the Allspark."

The optics of the huge robot widened in surprise. "What? That's impossible Jazz. The Allspark's been destroyed."

"I know... That's what strange about it. The distress call and the readings match that of the Allspark." Jazz turned in his chair to look at his leader. "Optimus what should we do?"

Optimus thought about it for a bit. It could be a fake call by the Decepticons to lure them out, but why would they do something like imitate the energy of the Allspark? Something strange was going on and he was going to find out what. "Send Ironhide and Bumblebee out to Downtown Tranquility. Tell them to be cautious, as this could be a trap."

"You got it Bossbot!" The grey robot Jazz called in the other two robots as Optimus stared at the screen. He couldn't get the feeling that something was about to happen soon.

...

Saphira kept running when she tripped and fell on the ground. Looking up she swore when the alley came to a dead end. She quickly turned around and met face to face with the giant robot. Tears ran down her eyes as it moved in closer to her while extending a metallic finger, the tip opening revaling a long needle. "No, stay away from me!" The robot grabs her with his other hand and pins her down to the ground. She screams and kicks at the hand as It grins.

"Quit squirming Goddess, this is to knock you out so you won't damage that beautiful body of yours."

Saphira was scared. Was this how it was going to end? Her being kidnapped by some scary robot from God knows where? Was she going to die? She closed her eyes and sobbed quietly, waiting for the end to come.

 _(No... Not like this... Someone... Please... Don't let this thing kill me...)_

Suddenly the markings on her body glowed blue as it surrounded her again. It was so bright that it temporaily blinded the robot, letting her go to cover it's eyes. She didn't notice anything as her eyes were shut tight. The light seemed to grow more powerful and pushed the robot back against the concrete wall. Saphira at this point felt something pick her up gently and had a final thought before darkness overcame her.

 _(I don't want to die... Please someone... Help me...)_

AN: I hope you all like this first chapter! I kinda make Saphira's friend not care about her huh? xP Oh well. Oh, Alexandria's Genesis is a real mutation. First the eyes are blue at birth, then over the years they slowly turn into various shades of purple. People that have this also don't grow any body hair (except on their head, eyebrows, nose hair, eyelashes, and ear hair.) And for women, no cramps or menstral cycle occurs but they can still have babies. Man I wish I had that. Google it! It's true! I heard Elizabeth Taylor had purple eyes too. The white hair and brown skin on Saphira is something I made up. xP R&R Please!


	2. Chapter 2: Visitors from Another World

The Allspark Goddess Chapter 2

Author's Note: I posted this one up fast. xD Man the Plot Bunnies have been working overtime on me. Hehe, Cookies and Bunnies don't mix. Anyway enjoy this chapter! *bunnies eat cookies*

Disclaimer: Oh come on. If I owned Transformers I'd be rich. Sadly I don't. A girl can dream can't she?! (TTuTT)

Chapter 2: Visitors from Another World

 _(Thoughts)_

 _::Comlink::_

 _ **=Speaking in Cybertronian=**_

Saphira didn't know what was going on.

One minute she was at the nightclub with her friend, the next some strange robot chases her down an alley. The only thing she could remember is blacking out from the sudden pain that spread throughout her body.

She felt lightheaded and queasy when she woke up. She opened her eyes only to shut them again. The bright lights overhead was blinding and they hurt. Carefully, she opened her eyes again and groaned, using one hand to cover her eyes from the lights overhead. Once her vision got used to it, she slowly sat up and realized she was lying on a soft bed with the sheets covering her. _(Ugh, where am I? A hospital?)_ She looked around and noticed everything seemed bigger than normal. It looked like a hospital room, but made with someone much bigger in mind. _(Okay... This is strange. Why is everything...big?)_ She stood up and felt chilled, putting her arms around herself she quickly looked down and to her horror her clothes were gone! She was only wearing her bra, panties, and socks! Saphira quickly covered herself with the blanket and looked around for her clothes. Thankfully they were on a small table besides her neatly folded. She grabbed her clothes and tried to put them on, her body had some bruises from her encounter with the monster robot so just even putting on her shirt was a little painful. She was so focused on putting her clothes on that she didn't notice two robotic beings enter the room.

A yellow-green mech and a black mech entered the room talking about something in an odd language when they saw Saphira putting her clothes on. The black Mech saw the strange symbols covering her body and looked at the other mech.

 _ **=Well those wern't there before.=**_

 _ **=Yes they have. You just didn't notice them when you fought Barricade.=**_ The Yellow-green mech looked at the girl and was mildly surprised when she didn't see them. Her back was turned to them. He scanned the girl and noticed her injuries was healing at a rapid rate.

 _ **=Well that's strange...=**_

The black mech looked at the other. _**=What is?=**_

 _ **=The girl's injuries are healing faster than I thought. And when I scanned her just now it appears that she is emmiting the same energy signiture as the Allspark.=**_ He looked at the other mech. _**=Ironhide, did you notice anything when you fought Barricade?=**_

The black mech known as Ironhide shook his helm. _**=No, not in particular. Wait... I did see a strange light coming from behind him but I couldn't tell where it came from. Do you know Ratchet?=**_

The yellow-green mech known as Ratchet put his finger on his chin deep in thought. _**=I may have a theory, but I need Wheeljack here to confirm this...=**_

Ironhide groaned loudly. Wheeljack was his friend and a great scientist but a poor inventor. He vagely remembered one of his inventions exploding and turning part of his armor pink. He stared at Ratchet with a 'are you serious' expression. _**=Wheeljack won't be here for another earth week. And why do you need him here anyway? Knowing him he'll just experiment on the poor Femme. Besides I thought you hated him.=**_ Ratchet chuckled a little. _**=I don't hate him, I just get annoyed by his inventions blowing up in our faceplates and I'M the one that has to treat him.=**_ Ironhide rolled his optics. The two mechs were deep in conversation so that they didn't notice the girl staring at them with wide-eyes. Saphira got her clothes on and when she turned around she saw them speaking in a strange language. It consitisted of whirrs, clicks, and various high and low beeps and sounds. It sounded like machines singing in a way and she'd be fasniated if she wasn't so terrified. She saw one of them stop talking and look at her, making the other one look also. Quickly, Saphira did the one thing thinking that'll save her.

She ran like hell.

She ran in the opposite direction towards the end of the huge counter she was on, only to stop when she realized that it'll be a 30 foot drop to the floor. Not wanting broken bones, she quickly looked around for something to lead her down to the ground. A huge shadow loomed over her and she turned around, seeing the yellow-green mech stare at her. She was more shocked to hear it speak in english to her.

"Hey, hey... Don't be frightened little one. We're not going to hurt you."

Memories of the huge robotic mech flashed in her mind as she started tearing up. No, she didn't want to be here, she didn't want to die either. Saphira backed up towards the edge of the counter sobbing like crazy. "No! Leave me alone!" Ratchet noticed her heartrate going up and her adrenalane going crazy. He spoke softly to her as he opened his hand for her to jump on. "Shh, everything will be alright. Just calm down and-" Before he could finish, Saphira screamed in terrior and backed up further. "Stay away from me!" Without thinking she ran the other way, tripping on a wire and falling off the huge counter. She screamed in fear as she plummeted down to her death.

 _(NOOO! HELP ME!)_

She shut her eyes as she prepared for the impact but instead landed on something soft yet hard. Opening one eye she saw that she had landed in a padded hand. When she looked up she saw the black mech holding her and staring at her. Saphira scooted up until her back hit part of the giant mech's finger. She started crying as both mechs stared at her curiously.

"P-please... Don't hurt me... I don't w-want to die here... Please l-let me go..."

She shut her eyes and cried loudly. Ironhide sighed through his vents and looked at Ratchet. "Now you made her cry. Good going Ratchet." Ratchet stuttered and glared at him. "M-me?! I didn't do nothing to make her upset! Natrually she'll be scared of us after her encounter with Barricade!" Ironhide looked at the sobbing girl in his hand, lifting one finger and gently rubbed her back. He had a soft spot for females, no matter what species they were. He spoke in a soft voice to calm her down. "It's okay young Femme, don't cry. Me and my friend here want to help you." Saphira wiped her eyes and hiccuped. She felt something rubbing her back in a soothing way as she slowly calmed down. Looking up, she saw Ironhide's optics. They were a deep ocean blue color that was mesmerizing to look at. She then saw the other mech smiling at her, he had the same blue eyes except his looked like dimmed crystal. Glancing back and forth between the mechs, Saphira noticed that they weren't like the evil looking robot that attacked her the other day. They seemed... nice and caring towards her. She sniffled and took a deep breath to calm her nerves.

"U-um... Y-you want to... help me?"

Both of them nodded as the yellow one spoke up. "Yes, that's all we want to do young one."

Saphira was still scared, but for some reason she felt she could trust them. She opened her mouth to ask something but quickly closed it. She felt her stomach growl and not in a hungry way. At the same time, the symbols on her arms started to glow a sickly green. Ratchet saw that she was nausous and quickly took her from Ironhide.

"Ratch, why is she glowing? What's going on?" He asked.

Ratchet didn't respond and sat Saphira on the counter and gave her a waste bucket. Ironhide got his answer when Saphira grabbed the bucket and emptied her stomach in it. The two mechs felt bad that she was sick. Soon she was done and wiped her mouth with a towel that was next to her. She felt so sick and tired from everything that happened and wanted to lie down.

"How do you feel young one?"

She looked up at the mechs and saw their expressions. Were they worried about her? Saphira nodded and layed on the bedding she woke up in. "I..I'll be fine." She spoke in a small voice and coughed a little. She looked up at them again, curiousioty in her eyes. "You two will... help me, right?"

"Of course we will dear." Said Ratchet. He saw that she was going to ask another question but he put his finger to his lips, telling her to not speak. "I know you have questions for us but you need your rest. When you awake we'll answer them for you." Ironhide nodded in agreement. "Yeah, what he said. You recharge young femme okay?" Saphira nodded and yawned. She guessed that recharge meant sleep to them so she closed her eyes and was fast asleep. Ratchet scanned her again and sighed as he gently rubbed her back to soothe her. He spoke in Cybertronian. _**=Poor thing is stressed out. And she's a little dehydrated too.=**_ Ironhide frowned a little. Whatever Barricade did to her he'll surely regret when he finds him. _**=Is she gonna be alright?=**_

 _ **=Yes, she'll be fine after she gets some recharge.=**_ He turned to the other mech. _**=About the symbols glowing when she got sick, I believe they react based on her emotions. Like those gems the humans get that determine their moods.=**_

 _ **=Like a Mood Ring?=**_

Ratchet tilted his head. _**=How do you know about that?=**_

 _ **=Will's sparkmate has one and I've seen it change colors to match her mood.=**_ Ironhide glanced at the girl then back to his friend. _**=So you're saying they glow depending on her emotions? What causes it?=**_

The yellow-green mech shook his head. _**=I have no idea Ironhide. But once Wheeljack gets here we'll find out. Until then, I'm going to do some tests to at least make a dent in my theory.=**_

Ratchet took the bucket of waste and disposed it, returning to his medical computer he began typing up some documents. Ironhide looked at the girl and at the symbols covering her body. There was something familiar about them, like he's seen them before but couldn't remember where. Without breaking his gaze he asked a question. _**=Ratchet. Do you believe this girl is... somehow the Allspark reborn?=**_

Ratchet stopped typing and looked at him, then at the girl. He turned his attention back to his computer and typed away again. _**=I don't know Ironhide. But I intend to find out.=**_

AN: Short I know but hey this popped in my head and had to write it. If you're wondering about the pairings well... I don't know. Still trying to figure that out. R&R please!


	3. Chapter 3: Not a Dream, But a Reality

The Allspark Goddess

Author's Note: I'm glad I got a few people that followed and favorited this story. Thanks! You deserve cookies! *gives out cookies* Enjoy this chapter! (^u^)

Disclaimer: No, Transformers doesn't belong to me. *le sighs*

Chapter 3: Not a Dream, But a Reality

 _(Thoughts)_

 _::Comlink::_

 _ **=Speaking Cybertronian=**_

 _The girl with white hair stared at the two beings in front of her. She had a feeling that they wanted to only help her. Hesitantly, she walked closer to them._

 _"You two will... help me… right?"_

 _They both nodded as the yellow one spoke. "Of course we will dear… I know you have questions for us but you need your rest... When you awake we'll answer them for you…"_

 _As soon as he said those words, she felt herself overcome with tiredness. But she didn't want to sleep yet; the girl still had many more questions to ask. She saw the metallic beings slowly disappear as a voice spoke softly to her._

" _Sleep Saphira…. When the time comes…. You'll know your true destiny…._

 _The girl wondered where the voice came from, but decided to think about it later as a comfortable darkness surrounded her, lulling her to sleep._

… _.._

Saphira groaned and rubbed her eyes as she woke up. She often had strange dreams but this one was beyond strange. She still had her eyes closed as she tried to remember what the voice in her dream said. _(What the hell was that all about? True destiny? And what was with those giant robots? Ugh, I drank too much at that club… Where's my alarm clock?)_ She felt around for her alarm clock but couldn't find it. Instead she felt something soft all around her. Opening her eyes she saw that she was inside a room of some sort and lying on a bed. It looked like a hospital room made for something larger… Wait… Something larger?! She quickly sat up and looked around her, now realizing where she was.

"Oh hell… That wasn't a dream… Was it?"

"Nope. Not a dream miss!"

Saphira yelped when she heard the voice come from behind her. She turned around and saw another yellow robot. But this one was different and had big blue eyes? Optics? Plus its color was a bright yellow with black stripes here and there. It wasn't a yellow-green like the other one was. Saphira backed away and got ready to run when the robot held up its hands in a friendly gesture.

"It's okay! I'm not gonna hurt you! I was asked to watch you to make sure you're okay!"

She stared at the robot for a few minutes. It had a light British accent and seemed to smile at her. Saphira stood up and shivered, wrapping the blanket around her. The robot saw she was shivering and voiced its concern.

"Are you cold? I can turn up the heat if you'd like?"

She shook her head. "N-no… That's alright."

"You sure? Ratchet seems to keep the Med Bay cold. He claims it keeps germs from forming but I don't know…"

"I'm fine… really." Saphira eyed the robot warily. It wasn't the one she saw in her dreams but somehow she felt she could trust it. "Hey, what's your name, if you even have one?" The robot smiled and replied. "It's Bumblebee! Nice to meet you miss!" Okay… it's named after a cute fuzzy bee? Seeing the color on him and how his personality is, it made sense why he'd be called Bumblebee. She chuckled and walked a little closer to it. "I'm Saphira Dawson. Nice to meet you, Bumblebee." She stepped back when he held out a finger for her to shake. Curious, she reached out and touched it. His finger felt hard yet soft, probably due to the padding on the inside. Bumblebee noticed how she had white hair with red streaks in it and her purple eyes. He thought they were pretty as he watched her examine his fingers. Saphira let go after a few minutes and looked around the Med Bay. That other robot should be here. What was his name?

"Are you looking for Ratchet?"

Saphira looked up at him and nodded. "Is that his name? The yellow-green robot?"

Bumblebee nodded. "Yeah. And we're referred to as Mechs. The males of our species."

"Oh. Sorry."

"It's okay! Some humans make that mistake."

Saphira nodded and noticed something about what he said. "Males of your species? So there are females too?"

"Yep! They're called Femmes."

 _(Femmes. Well that makes sense…)_ She thought. Saphira looked around the room once more, noting all the medical equipment piled neatly on the tables and cabinets. She even noticed some tools in one corner of the room that was organized. She wanted to ask Bumblebee what they were used for but saw that his optics was dimmed. She waved her hand in front of his face as he looked back at her, his optics brightening up again. "Oh, sorry! I was telling Ratchet and Ironhide that you were awake."

"Ironhide?" Suddenly, an image of a black Mech appeared in her mind. He had the same crystal blue optics and had a scar over the right one. That one was with the other one in her dream. "He's the big black Mech right? With the scar over his right optic?"

"Yeah, you met him before?"

"I think so... Ugh, I'm not sure..." She rubbed her head as part of the blanket slipped from her arm, revealing some of the glyphic symbols. The yellow Mech saw this and stared in wonder. He knew they were Cybertronian, but he didn't recognize the text. Saphira saw him staring at her arm and wondered if he could read it. She lifted up her arm so he could see it better. "Hey, can you read this?" Bumblebee leaned forward and scanned the symbols, but he couldn't read it. He backed away and shook his head sadly. "Sorry, can't read it. It is in our language but I don't know that particular text." He put his finger on his chin in thought. "Maybe Ratchet or Optimus can read it..."

"Who's Optimus?"

Bumblebee looked at Saphira with a happy expression. "He's our Leader of course! Leader of the Autobots! You'll know him once you meet him!"

"Huh... Okay then." She had more questions to ask him but before she could she heard a door opening. Two Mechs walked in and she recognized them as the ones from her dream. She frowned a little, even though it was a dream she sworn she met these two before. But where?

 _(I wonder... was that just a dream? I could've sworn I met these two before though...)_

One of the Mechs named Ratchet walked up to the berth she was standing on and saw that she had a frown on her face. Plus she looked distant. He wanted to do a medical scan but her blanket was in the way. "Excuse me, young one?" Snapping out of her thoughts, she looked up to see the Mech that was in her dreams. She glanced over his shoulder and saw the black one, Ironhide she presumed, talking to Bumblebee in some kind of language. Come to think of it, she heard that language before. She looked back at Ratchet staring at her with a worried expression on his face. "Um, yes?"

"I need to do a medical scan on you but your blanket is in the way."

"Oh... Uh, sure."

Saphira unwrapped herself from the warm blanket and shivered, feeling the coldness of the room. She rubbed her arms trying to warm them up. She nearly jumped when a neon-green light appeared from Ratchet's optics and moved up and down her body, making her squirm a little. _(This kind of tickles.)_ Ironhide, who was watching Saphira noticed how she was shivering and frowned. He stood next to Ratchet and voiced his concern.

"Ratchet can't you at least turn up the heat in here? The poor femme is shaking for Primus sake."

Still doing his scan, the CMO didn't look at him. "I had to make it cold in here for her fever to go down." Finishing his scan he turned to Ironhide. "And the poor thing still has a slight fever, I'm surprised she hasn't gone into shock yet."

"She will in this temperature..." Ironhide muttered.

Saphira put her hand on her forehead. She did feel a bit feverish but not as much. She watched as the two Mechs bickered with each other.

"I don't want to take any chances. Humans can survive extreme cold so this won't be a problem."

"Obviously you haven't done your research Ratch'. Ever heard of Hypothermia?" Ironhide crossed his arms and glared at the Mech. For some reason he didn't want no harm to come to the young human. Ratchet glared back at him, insulted that he'd ask a question. "Yes I've heard of that moron. This room isn't THAT cold for her."

Bumblebee, who was watching them argue sighed. "Ratchet, Saphira was freezing when she woke up! Can't you turn the air down a little bit?"

"Um... Guys?"

"Listen, I know what's right for her and the air stays on." argued Ratchet.

"Jeez, even my armor is shivering! Why do you keep it so fragging cold in here anyway? Sam and Mikaela aren't here all the time!" yelled Ironhide.

"Guys?"

"I'm turning it down." Bumblebee reached over to the thermostat when Ratchet slapped his hand. "Ow! But Ratchet!"

Ratchet huffed. "My Med Bay, MY rules!"

"GUYS!"

The three Mechs stopped arguing and looked at Saphira who had her arms crossed and was staring at them. "Listen, I appreciate everything you've done but I honestly feel fine. Can't I go home now?"

Ratchet did another scan and shook his head. "I'm sorry young one but you have to stay here. You still have a fever and since the Decepticons are after you we can't allow you to leave the base."

"WHAT?!" Saphira was getting furious now. They're not allowing her to go home?! "What do you mean I have to stay here?! And what the hell is a Decepticon?! Listen all of you!" She pointed a finger at them. "Maybe it's a blow to my head, but I remember you saying that you'll answer ALL of my questions on why I'm being forced to stay! So you all better spill it now!"

They stared at her until Ironhide chuckled. "I like this femme. She has some spunk."

Ratchet sighed. He wanted her to rest some more but that's not going to happen. "Alright young one. We'll tell you why you have to stay here."

Saphira smiled. "Thank you Ratchet. And my name is Saphira."

"Hm? I don't recall giving you my designation."

"Bumblebee told me." She pointed to Ironhide. "And you're Ironhide right?"

Ironhide grinned. "That's right."

Saphira sat on her bed and wrapped the blanket around her again. She looked up at the three Mechs. "Alright. Who are you and why are you here?"

Ratchet began explaining about how they're autonomous beings from Cybertron and about the millennia war for the Allspark, the life force of their race. He also explained what took place two years ago in Mission City and how they're working for the human government on finding and destroying the Decepticons. After he finished explaining Saphira had a shocked look on her face.

"Whoa... I heard about what happened in Mission City but I thought it was a terrorist attack."

Ironhide shook his helm. "Nope. That was a lie so you humans wouldn't know what really happened. It was for your own protection."

Saphira looked at them, amazement in her eyes. She liked anything shrouded in mystery. Boy this was one big discovery. One thing stood out to her though. "Do those Decepticons have red eyes?"

"Yeah. They do." said Ironhide.

Thinking back, she remembered meeting someone at the club with a strange purple tattoo on his arm. Next thing she knew she was being chased by a Police Cruiser that transformed into something out of a nightmare. It had four red eye-like optics and wanted her because of some Goddess. Frowning, she stood up and walked closer to the berth. "Hey, I think I remember one chasing me a few nights ago. It kept saying how I'm a Goddess or some crap. Next thing I knew I wake up in here. Was that a Decepticon?" All three nodded as Bumblebee's engine revved in frustration. "That was Barricade. The creep is a Decepticon Scout. I don't like him."

"Did you just say Barricade?"

Bumblebee looked at her and nodded. "Yeah, why?"

"I met a guy at a club that was named Barry Cade. He had this strange cat-like tattoo on his arm and had red eyes." She closed her eyes as she tried to remember what happened next but nothing came up. "Ugh! I must've bumped my head harder than I thought, cause' I can't remember much else other than the fact he and that cop car are connected somehow..."

"That's because they're both the same."

Saphira looked at Ratchet with a confused expression. "The same? How could they be the same?"

"What you saw beforehand was a Holographic Projection of him. Holoform to be exact. We Autobots use it to blend in whenever we're out in public." explained Ratchet. Ironhide grunted and shook his helm. "Seems like the Con's are capable of it too. Damn."

 _(So Barry was Barricade? Just great... I'm stuck here with a psychotic alien robot after me. Perfect...)_ Saphira thought. She looked at herself and sighed, drawing the Autobots attention. "Something wrong Saphira?" Ratchet asked. Saphira laid the blanket down and looked at her arms and legs. They were covered with the symbols that came from her necklace. Her chest, stomach, and she assumed her back was covered in them as well. She looked at Ironhide and Ratchet as she held up her arms. "Bumblebee said he couldn't read what's on my arms. Can you two read them?" Ironhide and Ratchet both scanned her and sighed.

"It's in some ancient Cybertronian language. I'm afraid I can't read it." Said Ratchet.

"Me either." said Ironhide.

"Is Optimus around? Maybe he can read it?" asked Bumblebee.

"He's in his quarters at the moment." said Ratchet.

Saphira groaned. If they couldn't read it their Leader couldn't either. One thing bothered her though. "Hey guys? Why was Barricade calling me a Goddess?" They looked at her and then at each other, they were confused as to what she meant by that. "He was calling you a Goddess?" asked Bumblebee.

"Yeah. I remember him saying that I was some sort of Goddess. He said that after the necklace I had absorbed into my body and gave me these markings."

"That necklace of yours wouldn't have looked like this did it?" Ratchet touched the side of his helm as a blue holographic image appeared. It was various shards of something that formed a cube. Saphira nodded when she saw it. "Yeah. That's it."

"That was a shard of the Allspark." said Ironhide. "It used to be part of a cube when it got destroyed. How did you get a hold of it?"

"I was in Mission City a week ago and found that on the ground. I thought it was pretty so I made a necklace out of it." She shook her head and chuckled bitterly. "Big mistake that was..."

The three Mechs looked at each other then back at her. If what she said was true, that the shard of the Allspark absorbed into her body then they have a problem. Ratchet held out his hand for her to climb on. "Come Saphira, I think our Leader will know why you have those symbols on you."

"Um... Okay..." She carefully stepped on his hand and held on as he lifted her up and close to his chest. Then all three walked out of the Med Bay and headed towards Optimus's office. Saphira took this chance to look around. The hallways were long and had several rooms, most of looked like bedrooms for the Cybertronians while others looked like labs or storage rooms. She didn't see any other humans around and wondered where they were. Soon they arrived at a huge door with another symbol on it. It had a face and looked robotic. _(Must be their Autobot symbol)_ She thought. The door opened and as they went inside she surveyed the room. It was huge. Two huge chairs and what looked like a huge sofa were on one side of the room while the other side had a huge desk with some sort of disks on them. But the size of the room didn't get her attention. What got her attention was a tall red and blue flamed Mech that walked out of a separate room with some of those disks in his hand. One look at him and Saphira could tell he was the boss around here. He just emanated authority. But his face looked kind and she saw him smile down at her. Suddenly feeling shy, she looked away and had a red tint on her face. She was glad her dark skin hid that from them though.

 _(My God he's freaking huge! Yup, he's the bossbot around here.)_

Optimus received a call from Ratchet earlier about the girl and was curious to meet her. He saw she had those strange symbols covering her body and noticed she was a little shy of him. He spoke in a deep yet calming voice to her.

"There is no need to be shy Saphira Dawson."

Saphira looked up at him and wondered how he knew her name. _(They probably told him.)_ She thought. She took a good look at him and became even more flustered. "U-uhh... H-hello..."

"Aww, she's shy. How cute." She heard Ironhide say and heard Bumblebee snickering at her. She turned her head to glare at him. Ratchet rolled his optics as Optimus spoke. "If you're wondering who I am, I am Optimus Prime. The leader of the Autobots. I'm sure Ratchet already explained to you about who we are." She looked at him and nodded. "Y-yeah. Um..." Her mind was blank. She didn't know what to say to him and she knew she looked stupid with her mouth slightly agape. Glancing at her arms, she quickly remembered what to ask him and raised her arms.

"They c-couldn't read what's on my arms... Can you read them sir?"

Optimus looked at her arms as a blue light came out of his optics, scanning the symbols on her body. After a minute he stopped scanning and frowned. He knew what they said, he just couldn't believe that's what the symbols read. Saphira got nervous when he didn't say anything and fidgeted a little.

"Optimus?"

He looked her in the eye and sighed. This wasn't going to be good news for the young femme. "The reason Bumblebee, Ratchet and Ironhide couldn't read it was because it's in the language of the Primes."

Saphira furrowed her eyebrows. He sounded hesitant when he said that, which meant she wasn't going to like whatever it says. "What does it say?" The Autobots in the room looked at their leader as he translated the words.

"If for any reason the Life Force of Cybertron ceases to exist, the soul shall find a new body to inhabit. When the new body is found, it shall fuse with it and become anew once more, therefore becoming Cybertron's new Lord and Goddess. The purity of the vessel and the Spark shall become one."

After he read those words it took only a few minutes for the Autobots to let that sink in their CPUs. Ratchet's optics widened as he began stuttering. "T-t-that legend I heard about before! Where the Allspark gets destroyed and it finding a new being to take over!" He looked at Saphira who had a confused expression on her face. "Don't tell me that SHE'S the Allspark reborn?!"

Optimus nodded. "I'm afraid so Ratchet."

"Wait, I thought that was just a myth?" said Ironhide.

"Its no myth Ironhide..." Ratchet tapped his chin, deep in thought. "That means my theory was correct all along... I knew I recognized the symbols, but I couldn't think of where I saw them. You said you seen the symbols before didn't you?" Ironhide nodded. "I did. But I don't understand, how can a human be the Allspark?" Bumblebee tilted his helm, confused about this new information. "I don't get it to be honest..." Saphira looked up at them and got more confused and frustrated by the second. "Can somebody tell me what's going on?" Optimus answered her question. "What we're saying is that somehow you gained the Allspark's power. The power to create new Sparks, which happens to be our souls."

Saphira was beyond shocked. She, somehow, was a true Goddess?! How could that happen? She thought back on the events that led up to this point and groaned, smacking herself on the head. "Okay, no. Hell no. No fucking way I'm a Goddess... T-that just can't happen!"

Ironhide snorted. "Well it happened girlie."

Saphira glared up at the Autobots and frowned. "Then why did it choose me?! I didn't ask for this power and now because of this, I'm being hunted by a fucking Decepticon who I think is obsessed over me!" The symbols on her body started to glow red from her anger. The Autobots took notice of this as they listened to her rant. Ratchet was still holding her and felt his hand become warm. "Listen, I apreciate you helping me and telling me what happened to me, but I'm going home. Ain't no way in the seven hells I'm staying here! Don't worry I'll keep your secret so one of you take me home now!"

Optimus slowly shook his head. "I'm sorry Saphira, but if Barricade knew who you were beforehand then there's no doubt the rest of the Decepticons will come after you. It's better if you stayed here."

She shook her head, the symbols glowed a brighter red color as she yelled. "I can't stay here! My mom and my friend are probably worried sick about me! I can't stay here! I CAN'T!" The heat from the symbols glowing on her body intensified as Ratchet yelped in pain, yet he didn't drop her.

"OUCH! THAT HURTS!"

"Huh?" She looked up at him and noticed his optics was shut. She looked down at herself and saw her body was glowing red, along with a slight burn mark on Ratchet's hand. She gasped when she realized what she did. "Oh my god..." The symbols immediatly stopped glowing as she gently touched the burned hand. "R-Ratchet... Oh my god I'm so sorry..." Ironhide, Bumblebee, and Optimus were surprised at how much power she had just from being angry. Ratchet opened his optics and managed a smile. "It's fine Saphira, nothing I can't handle."

"You see why you need to stay here Femme?" She looked at Ironhide and saw he had a slightly angry expression. He spoke sternly towards her. "If those Con's get you there's no telling what they'll do to ya. You are the Allspark and there's no gettin' around that."

Saphira let her bangs cover her face. After seeing firsthand herself what she did she has no choice but to stay with them. Bumblebee saw a tear fall from her face and gently picked her up from the CMO's hand. He rubbed her back with his one finger. "Sorry Saphira... Ironhide's right. We don't want those Decepticons to kidnap you... Please don't cry." She tried not to cry but the tears kept falling. She hastily wiped them and looked up at his face, seeing him smile at her. She turned around and looked at Optimus, who seemed a bit saddened.

"I'm sorry about everything that's happened to you Saphira. But rest assured we'll be able to protect you if you stayed here."

She wiped her eyes again and took a few deep breaths, then spoke softly. "...A-alright then... I'll stay... But, Optimus?" She looked into his optics. "I'm a little scared. I don't know why this Allspark chose me to have this power. I'm just a ordinary human."

"That I do not know. There are some things in life that cannot be explained. The Allspark must have a reason for choosing you, young one."

"Hmm..." Saphira sighed and sat in Bumblebee's hand. She felt tired and drained. Ratchet did another health scan and motioned her to sit in his other hand. "Optimus I'm taking her back to the Med Bay. She's drained of energy and needs rest." The leader nodded and watched as Ratchet began to leave the room, but Saphira spoke up. "Wait..." She turned her head and looked at the Autobot leader. "I'm sorry for how I acted. I just freaked out is all..."

"It's alright. Now rest up and tomorrow you'll meet the rest of the Autobots." He smiled at her and she smiled back as they left the room. Ironhide sighed and shook his helm.

"I like the little femme but she's hardheaded. Optimus are you sure she's the Allspark reborn?"

"You saw what she did when she was angry didn't you? For some reason it chose her. Which means she'll be the one to bring to life new Sparks."

"But Cybertron is a dead planet now..." Ironhide closed his optics. "How can she bring to life new Sparks if our planet is dead? It's nothing but a empty shell without a soul."

"Maybe she can bring our planet back to life?" They looked at Bumblebee who shrugged. "Who knows? It might happen."

"Until then, we keep an optic on her. Right now her newfound power is unstable and reacts whenever her mood changes." said Optimus.

"Just like yesterday. Those symbols glowed green and then she got sick. I was telling Ratch' that they respond like the human's Mood Rings." said Ironhide. Optimus and Bumblebee did a quick search on the web and found out what a Mood Ring was. "Well that makes sense. Did you see the way she accidently burned Ratchet's hand?" The Scout was amazed as was Optimus. He looked at Ironhide. "Ironhide when Jazz and the others come back from N.E.S.T Base tell them to come to my office. I'll inform them of our findings."

"Sure thing." He scretched his arms and yet out a yawn. "I'll be in the Rec Room then. Hey Bee want some Low Grade?"

"Sure!" He ran after Ironhide as Optimus chuckled. Sitting at his desk, his mind wandered to what the Cybertronian text said on Saphira's body. Could she be the one that could save their dying race?

 _(I hope to Primus Saphira can help us.)_

...

Saphira was back in the Med Bay with the blanket wrapped around her. She wasn't cold, just felt bad for burning the Medic's hand. She looked up to see him patching up his hand and voiced her aplogies. "I'm really sorry Ratchet... I didn't mean to hurt you."

He glanced at her and chuckled, putting the finishing touches on his bandaged hand. "Don't worry about it Saphira. I was quite surprised at how much power you shown just by being upset."

She looked down at her feet and sighed. "Oh..." She felt something rub her back and looked up, seeing the Medic smile at her. "I know that this is a lot to take in during one day. But trust me when I say that we'll do anything to make sure you're comfertable here. Alright?" Saphira nodded and smiled a little. "Thanks Ratchet."

"You're welcome Saphira. Now get some recharge."

"Okay then. Night." She laid down in her bed and closed her eyes, soon she fell asleep. Ratchet went back to his computer and typed up something he had stored on there before the war broke out. A file popped up and it said "Cybertronian Myths and Legends." He opened the file and skimmed through it when he came across the one that Optimus spoke about eariler. The legend of the Allspark Goddess was very similar to what has happened with Saphira. He was surprised at the connection between the two. There wasn't much info on it though so he had to wait until his friend Wheeljack arrived with the other half of the data. He liked researching myths and legends so he'll be able to help Ratchet with a certain theory of his.

"Wheeljack will be surprised to hear about this..."

...

"WHAT?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU FAILED TO GET THE GODDESS?!"

Barricade dodged a chair thrown at him by an angry Starscream. He rolled his optics and glared at the Seeker. "I told you before Starscream, a blue light appeared out of no where and slammed me against the wall. When I came to those damn Autobots Ironhide and Bumblebee came and took the girl. I fought Ironhide when I blacked out again."

Starscream growled and looked up on a computer screen. He couldn't find her which meant the Autobots hid her signal. "Damn Autobots... I will find my Goddess one way or another..." He stormed past Barricade and headed out the door of the werehouse they were in.

"And where are you going?" He asked.

"To Shockwave's Lab in Russia. I'll be back." He turned to face the Police cruiser. "If you detect the Goddess again make sure you capture her. I won't tolerate ANY MISTAKES." He transformed into his F-22 Raptor Jet form and sped off towards Russia. Barricade groaned and sat at the Computer desk. "Dumbaft. Once I have the Goddess I'll be the one to make her mine." He leaned back in the chair and watched as 5 other Decepticons entered the Earth's atmosphere.

AN: Finished this in a day so forgive me if there's any spelling errors. I'm really busy this week with stuff! R&R please!


	4. Chapter 4: Meeting the Autobots

The Allspark Goddess

Author's Note: Sorry I uploaded this late, Fanfiction glitched on me like Red Alert plus my damn Wifi kept screwing up. Enjoy the story! *noms on a cookie*

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers! ….Wish I did though…

Chapter 4: Meeting the Autobots

 _(Thoughts)_

 _::Comlink::_

 _ **=Speaking Cybertronian=**_

The next day Saphira was deemed well enough by Ratchet to leave the Med Bay. Ironhide found a room she could stay in that was big enough for her. Plus Bumblebee put a new bed he bought over from the Main Base in the room along with some dressers. She thanked them for doing that and explored her new room. It was big, like the size of a master bedroom in a mansion. It had a bathroom with a shower and sink so it was alright to her. Later on she'll ask if she can get some of her stuff from her apartment, but for now she explored the weird world outside her room. Saphira walked around the place and saw that they were in some secluded building in the middle of nowhere. It looked like an old army base from the late 70's, she wasn't sure. Right now she was looking for what they called a Rec Room, she was hungry and didn't eat anything for the past two days. After wandering around for almost 30 minutes she huffed in frustration.

"Damn, where the hell is the Rec Room at?"

"I can take you there."

Saphira turned around and saw a boy and a girl walking towards her. The girl with the black hair smiled at her and held out her hand.

"Hello, I'm Mikaela. You must be Saphira."

Saphira smiled at her and shook her hand. She was glad to see two other humans on this base. "Nice to meet you too Mikaela. I'm glad to see two other humans here."

The boy with brown hair chuckled. "And I'm Sam Witwicky." He shook the girl's hand and saw that she had purple eyes and snow white hair with red streaks in it, but her eyes was the most interesting thing about her. "Wow, are those contacts?"

She shook her head. "No. This is my real eye color." Mikaela walked a little closer and stared at her eyes. Saphira blinked and took a step back. "Wow… They're so beautiful."

"Um, thanks." She looked away and tried not to blush. "I have something called Alexandria's Genesis."

"That's when someone is born with Purple eyes and has snow white hair right?" asked Sam.

"Yeah. It also turns my skin color as I age. I look like a black girl but I'm not, I'm white." She looked at them both and smiled a little. "Crazy shit huh?"

Sam and Mikaela nodded. They heard about the mysterious condition but never met anyone that has it. Sam looked at the symbols on Saphira's arms. They looked like the symbols that were in his head before. "Hey, um… are those the symbols that Optimus talked about?"

"Yeah…" She sighed. "I guess Optimus told you about me huh? Wait a sec, he told me about you two yesterday. "

Mikaela nodded. "He filled us in. Um, sorry about what happened with Barricade."

Saphira waved a dismissive hand. "It's alright. At least I'm away from that freak…"

"I still can't believe you're a Goddess!" said Sam. "I mean, with the symbols on your arms and the freaky powers Optimus told us about is-is just amazing!" Saphira chuckled at that. She frowned a little and looked out the hallway window. "That shard of the Allspark is what got me into this mess. I mean, I like things that have a mysterious quality to them, only reason I kept the thing when I found it. Now because of this I'm some Goddess that the Decepticons want…" She chuckled bitterly. "I can't even go back to my regular life now." She looked back at them and saw saddened expressions on them. She cleared her throat and scratched the back of her head. "Um, sorry. Got all bitter for a second there."

"It's alright. Our lives weren't the same when we met Bumblebee and the rest of the Autobots." Said Sam.

"Really? How many-" Her stomach growled loudly before she asked her question. She chuckled a little and held her stomach. "Oops. I forgot I'm still hungry… Any idea where the Rec Room is?" Mikaela and Sam smiled and led her to the room. As soon as she entered she saw Ironhide and Bumblebee sitting with 6 more Autobots she didn't recognize. Bumblebee saw them and waved his hand to them.

"Hiya guys!"

"Hey Bee! Hi everyone!" Sam said. All the Autobots turned around and waved at the humans. Saphira was shocked to see more then the four she met yesterday. A blue and black Autobot got up and leaned down in front of Saphira. Saphira smiled shyly and waved at it.

"Um… Hello?"

The Autobot grinned and spoke to her in a feminine voice. "Hi there! I'm Chromia. So you're the one everyone's been talking about."

"What? Everyone's been talking about me?" she asked.

"Yup. When Bumblebee told us about how you became the Allspark we had to meet ya!" Chromia saw the symbols covering her arms and whistled. "Wow, so you are a Goddess… Hey guys come check this out!"

Saphira saw the Autobots get up, except for Ironhide and Bumblebee, and lean down to look at her closely. They started clicking in their own language and seemed to be excited. The white-haired girl took a few steps back, feeling overwhelmed by their presence. _(Wow… They're excited… All because I absorbed the Allspark Shard? But I don't even know how to use this power yet…)_ She saw a sliver Mech wave at her as his visor moved away, showing his bright blue optics.

"Hey littl' lady! Ah'm Jazz! Ah'm the one who tracked ya down on my computer." He looked at her eyes and grinned. "Whoa… Bee' waz right about you having diffrn't colored optics, they look beautiful there."

She blushed and looked down, her feet seeming interesting at this point. "Um… Thank you, Jazz."

One of the Mechs, a brighter yellow one, leaned down to get a closer look at her. Saphira looked up at him and noticed him frowning a little. He then shrugged as he sat up. "Well… You look alright for a squishy."

"Sunstreaker don't be mean to Saphira." Said Flareup.

The yellow Lamborghini rolled his optics as the red femme waved at the human. "Hello, I'm Flareup. These two lugnuts are Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. And this is my sister Arcee." Arcee smiled and waved at her. "Hi Saphira!" Saphira waved at them all and smiled a little as they asked her about her powers and her encounter with Barricade. She answered them all of course, but all this attention from the Autobots was starting to make her a little nervous. Ironhide noticed this, got up and gently scooted her back to where Sam and Mikaela were.

"Everyone you're making her nervous. Give her some room."

She looked up at him and back at the others who were, she assumed, was apologizing in their own language. She chuckled and shook her head. "It's alright guys, don't worry about it." Saphira waved at them as Mikaela showed her where the food was. As soon as she got her food she sat with them. She was happy to eat since she didn't have anything to eat in a few days. She got a deli sandwich with chips and three cookies. _(Oh yum! Thank God for food!)_ As she ate she glanced over at the other Autobots who were chattering in their own language. She thought about the night that led her up to this point. Her going out with her friend to the club, meeting a strange guy who gets a little touchy-feely with her, her trying to go home and ending up running into the same guy who's actually a giant robot from outer space who calls her a Goddess. She wondered if she'll ever have a normal life again. She sighed and looked at the symbols on her arms. _(Normal life? Huh, fat chance of that happening again…)_ Sam looked at her and asked a question.

"Something wrong Saphira?"

She shook her head. "No. Nothing's wrong, just thinking."

"Mind if I asked you what about?" asked Mikaela.

Saphira looked at them then back on her arms as she recited what Optimus read on them. "If for any reason the Life Force of Cybertron ceases to exist, the soul shall find a new body to inhabit. When the new body is found, it shall fuse with it and become anew once more, therefore becoming Cybertron's new Lord and Goddess. The purity of the vessel and the Spark shall become one."

When she was done Sam and Mikaela had dumbfounded looks on their faces, which made her laugh a bit. "Can you read that?" asked Sam. Saphira shook her head. "No, Optimus translated it. When he told me that's what the symbols said I somehow knew I was gonna have to stay here… Whether I liked it or not." She laid her head down and poked at some of her chips. "I didn't even have a say in this you know? The Allspark shard I found, which I thought was a rock or some kind of gem, didn't tell me I was going to be… something like this… How can I help save a whole entire race of robot aliens from a million year war? I'm just a human. I'm not special."

"But you are Saphira."

The humans turned around and saw Optimus Prime standing next to them. He had a smile on his face as he spoke. "The Allspark chose you because somehow, it knew you have the potential to save our race from this war." Saphira looked up at him and furrowed her eyebrows. Something about that statement didn't sound right to her so she voiced her concern, albeit in a rude way. "Not to offend you or anything, but how can something that has no soul, can't think for itself, or even talk choose somebody to have this power? How do you know that's what it wanted Optimus?"

The Rec Room was silent as every Autobot quieted down and stared at Saphira and at Optimus. Sunstreaker snickered and shook his helm. "She's a dead squishy." Arcee shushed him as the others looked on. Optimus only stared at her as she stared back, her purple eyes seeming to glow in irritation. After what felt like a few minutes of silence he answered her.

"Because that's what it told me."

Sam and Mikaela weren't surprised to hear that, but Saphira was. "Really? It spoke to you? A rock spoke to you? Wow and I'm a Fortune Teller…"

"Hey squishy! Show some damn respect!" Yelled Sunstreaker. "If Prime said he heard it speak to him then it did! Don't disrespect him like that!"

Saphira glared at the yellow Lamborghini. The Mech had an attitude and she immediately didn't like him. She was about to say something back but Optimus raised his hand towards him. "That's enough Sunstreaker. She doesn't understand the powers she has yet."

"Understand my aft! I swear if she wasn't a femme I'd kick her ass!"

The symbols on Saphira's body started to glow a light red as she walked over to him. Sam cursed and got up, holding the young woman back from the irate Mech. "You couldn't kick my ass even if you tried. How about you shut up and quit being an asshole Sunny-boy." That did it. Sunstreaker only allowed his brother to call him that and no one else. The Mech got up and stomped over but got held back by Bumblebee and Ironhide. "What the fuck you say to me femme?!That's it! I don't care if you are a Goddess, I'll kick your ass!"

Sam gently pulled Saphira back, not noticing the burning sensation on his arms. "Okay! Okay! That one? See that one? You do not want to piss him off, just calm down and relax." Saphira rolled her eyes and gently pulled herself away from him. "A bit late for that warning Sam. I'm going back to my room." She walked away and headed towards her room when Sunstreaker said something he shouldn't have.

"Yeah walk away like the little purple-optickd freak you are!"

The white-haired girl stopped in her tracks and whipped her head around, glaring at him. She hated it when someone made fun of the color of her eyes. She turned around and stalked towards him. "The hell you say to me you little shit?"

Sunstreaker grinned. "You heard me, purple freak."

Everyone noticed the symbols on her body glowed a brighter red than before. Ironhide quickly walked up to her and offered his hand. "Come on, I'll take ya to your room." She looked up at him and took a few deep breaths, then walked on his hand and sat down. The symbols on her arms slowly dimming as they walked out the Rec Room.

Sunstreaker huffed and shook Bumblebee off of him. Optimus glared at the young Mech. "Sunstreaker why did you say that?!"

He shrugged. "She disrespected ya boss. I had to say something. Besides, the little girl pissed me off with her attitude."

"Only attitude here is yours..." Bumblebee muttered. He looked the other way when Sunstreaker glared at him. Optimus resisted the urge to rub his temples and sigh in frustration. "Listen, we need her to help us and we have to protect her from the Decepticons so trying to pick a fight with Saphira will not work. I'm warning you now, if you ever say anything like that to her again you'll be spending the day in the Brig. Is that clear?" Sunstreaker saw that his leader was angry at him. He looked away from his optics and muttered. "Yes sir." The yellow lamborghini quickly left the Rec room and headed outside. Sideswipe stared at his brother in shock, he'd never acted that way with any femme before. He got up and rolled after him. "I'll talk to him." After he left the other Autobots muttered to each other as Chromia folded her arms.

"Primus! What the frag is his problem? It's like he hates her or something."

Mikaela watched the whole thing and felt bad for Saphira. She was thrusted into another life and can't go home or contact her family. Makes sense she'd be upset over it. She was about to ask Sam something when she gasped. His arms were lightly burned. "Sam! Your arms!" Sam looked at her then at his arms. Light streaks of red blisters covered his forearms and hurt a bit when he touched them. He started to panic.

"Whoa, what the hell happened to me?! What's going on?!"

Optimus leaned in closer and scanned him, then sat up. "It appears you got those when you held Saphira back. I noticed the symbols on her body change colors depending on her mood, since they were red she must've accidently burnt you Sam."

Mikaela gently held out his right arm and saw that they wern't that bad, but still it could cause an infection if they weren't treated right away. Sam was amazed that he didn't feel anything from when he held her. "Okay... I didn't feel anything until now. And I didn't notice her symbols glowing either."

"I did." said Jazz. "Ya know she got pissed yesterday an' burned Ratch's hand without knowin' it. She kept aplogizin' to him afterwords."

"Amazing that she has so much power." said Flareup. "I noticed his hand was bandaged up too."

Chromia scoffed. "Too bad she couldn't have burned Afthead with that."

Bumblebee picked up both humans and chirped in a sad tone. Sam patted his head and chuckled a little. "I'm okay Bee. It's nothing serious."

"Okay... I take you to Ratchet anyway." The scout quickly left the room with both humans as Optimus looked at the others. "Everyone, since we don't know the full extent of Saphira's power its best to not upset her. Until she learns to control it she is to not leave the base without an escort. Clear?"

"Yes sir!" Everyone left the room to go about their business. Optimus commed Ironhide and Bumblebee.

 _::Ironhide? Bumblebee? I'm assuming you both heard me right?:: Optimus_

 _::Loud and clear!:: Bumblebee_

 _::Yeah, I heard ya.:: Ironhide_

 _::How's Saphira?:: Optimus_

 _::She's calmed down now. I'm outside her room.:: Ironhide._

 _::Alright. She might want to talk to someone afterwards. Plus she burned Sam by accident.:: Optimus._

 _::I know, Bee' told me. I'm gonna stay by her room for a bit. Ironhide out.:: Ironhide._

 _::And I'll be in the Med Bay with Sam and Mikaela. I'm glad he's not too hurt and Mikaela's fussing over him. Haha! Bee' out!:: Bumblebee_

Optimus headed towards his room and shut the door when his com-link beeped. He answered it and Sideswipe was on the other line.

 _::Sideswipe here. I overheard your convo and wanted to say I heard your orders.:: Sideswipe_

 _::Good. When Sunstreaker calms down I want him to aplogize to Saphira.:: Optimus_

 _::Don't worry boss, I'll tell him. We're gonna head into town for a drive, that always calms Sunny down. Be back soon.:: Sideswipe_

Optimus hung up and sat in his chair. He was getting ready to call the main base when his private com-link rung. He answered it as Ratchet spoke on the other line.

 _::Prime! Bumblebee came in here with Sam and his arms have first-degree burns! Did he stay out in the sun too long?!:: Ratchet_

Optimus chuckled a little. The medic always overreacts when it comes to their health. :: _No my friend. Didn't Bumblebee tell you?:: Optimus_

 _::Hang on.::_

...  
...

 _::That dumbaft! Sunstreaker is going to be a toaster when I'm done with him! How dare he disrespect a femme like that?! What in the name of Primus has gotten into that dumb Fucker!?:: Ratchet_

 _::He mistakenly thought that Saphira disrespected me. So he got into a big uproar about it. Him and Sideswipe are taking a drive in the city at the moment to calm him down.:: Optimus_

He heard Ratchet sigh on the other line and mutter something he couldn't pick up. :: _I'll teach him to disrespect a femme... Ratchet out.:: Ratchet_

Optimus couldn't help but roll his optics. He knew Sunstreaker didn't like humans too much but to act in that way towards a femme was unlike him. He'll have to have a talk with him once he and his brother get back.

...

Meanwhile Saphira was laying on her bed trying to calm herself down. He decided that she hated Sunstreaker. Anyone that made fun of her eyes she hated. All she wanted was to just go home. To not be here anymore.

 _(Stupid Sunstreaker... Who the hell does he think he is?! I hate him!)_

She heard a knock on her door and lifted up her head. "Who is it?" she yelled.

"Ironhide. Can I come in?"

Without thinking she allowed him in. "Sure, whatever..." She watched as a man with black hair walked in. He wore a black T-shirt with army pants and boots. He had dog tags around his neck and bright electric blue eyes. She noticed a scar on the right eye and noticed something else about him; he was handsome. Saphira sat up as she realized who this person was.

"Ironhide?"

Ironhide sat next to her and raised an eyebrow at her expression. "Yeah?"

Saphira stared at him for a few minutes before she spoke, lightly poking his muscled arm. "I-Is that really you?"

He chuckled and nodded. "Yeah, it's me. I forgot to tell ya about this huh?"

"Big time..." She kept poking his arm, amazed that he had a human form. "So... you guys have human forms now?"

"Somewhat. It's called a Holomatter Projection Form. Holoform for short. We use them to get around without arousing suspiscion."

"Amazing..." She gently held his hand, it felt like a real human's hand. Which kind of creeped her out a little. "Where's your real body?" she aked him.

"Sitting outside in Truck mode. My holoform doesn't take too much energy to use so I often use it whenever I'm with my friend Will." Saphira nodded. That explained why she didn't see his real body. "So why you here? To cheer me up or something?" Ironhide smirked at how she said it. "Well, after your little spat with Sunstreaker Optimus knew you'd be wanting to talk to someone afterwards."

"Oh..." She turned away and sighed, lowering her head on a pillow. "That Mech is an ass. Where is he now?"

"Out on a drive with his brother Sideswipe."

"Humph. Good. Dumb bastard."

Ironhide put his hand on her shoulder. "Listen, Sunstreaker doesn't like humans too much yet if you ever get in trouble he'll help you out when he can. He may be a dumbaft but he's alright once you know him better. He didn't mean any of the things he said to you."

"Then why did he say them?" her voice was muffled by the pillow but Ironhide heard her.

"He thought you were being disrespectful to our Prime is all. I wouldn't think about it too much." He saw her staring at him with a saddened expression on her face. Saphira sat up straighter and held on to her pillow. "There was something he said to me that really hurt me. See, ever since I was little I always got bullied because of my hair and mostly my eyes. So when he called me a "Purple-opticked freak" I really wanted to kick his ass." She hugged her pillow tighter. "I hate being called a freak..."

Ironhide folded his arms as he did a quick search on the web for humans with purple eyes. What came up was Alexandria's Genesis and it matched with what she had. "You have Alexandria's Genesis?" Saphira nodded and whispered. "Also called the "freak" gene."

"Stop right there." He turned her head so she could look at him. "You are not a freak. You're unique. I remember Chromia telling me that everyone is beautiful in their own way, and she's right. That applies to you." He smiled at her. "So don't let someone calling you a freak get to ya. Ignore them." Saphira never thought about it like that. The only people that did like the way she looked was her mother and best friend. They never called her a freak plus Sam and Mikalea accepted her as their friend. She smiled a little and hugged Ironhide, who hugged her back.

"Thanks Ironhide... I guess I needed that."

"No problem Saphira."

They let go and as he got ready to leave he turned around. "Oh, forgot to tell ya, you accidently gave Sam a first degree burn on his forearms. Don't worry though, he's fine and is laughing it off."

Saphira facepalmed. "Crap... I really need to control this power of mine... Tell him I said sorry."

"I will. See ya later." Ironhide left her room and closed the door behind her. Saphira flopped on the bed and sighed loudly. It was nice of Ironhide to tell her those words but she still felt like crap. It'll take a while for her to get used to that. Feeling tired she decided to take a quick nap, instantly falling asleep.

Author's note: Sorry if this took so long. Had a crappy month. Next chapter will have Barricade and the 5 mystery Decepticons. Thank you for favoriting and following this story.


End file.
